Shower Time
by smutgasm
Summary: Theo gets fed up with the head girl always hogging the shower. PWP.


**Shower Time**

Request from Zombiesasquash! Hope you like it!

"Damn Granger, get the hell out of the shower already," the head boy yelled banging his hand on their shared bathroom door.

"Fuck off Nott!" she yelled back as she lathered up her hair.

Theo growled and cursed banging on the door again, "some of us have to get ready as well!" he yelled running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Leave me alone Theo, and don't get your panties in a bunch!" she yelled back. Anger prickling at the skin of his shoulders and back he thoughtlessly opened the door and barged into the bathroom. He ripped his shirt off and slid out of his pants, blind with anger as he stalked to the glass shower door and ripped it open.

"AHH what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hermione screamed wrapping her arm around her breasts and placing a hand over her crotch.

"Taking a bloody shower Granger, what does it look like," He growled stepping in and crowding her into the corner. It was only then he realized what exactly he had done and the body that the head girl was covering up.

"Get out!" she yelled backed up into a corner.

"I don't think so Granger," he smirked and looked over her long wet dark curls, slight shoulders, pale skin, breasts that were so big that her arm only covered her nipples, tiny waist, round hips, and legs for miles. "Damn Granger, why do you cover all that up behind baggy robes," he whistled appreciatively.

"So perves like you don't stare at me," she growled, blushing a dark read across her cheeks and chest. Theo smirked as he stepped under the water, letting it fall across his slim but lean body.

"I think you like it Granger," he said grabbing her wrist and pulling it way from her breasts, letting them free her little pink nipples hardening immediately from his heated stare.

"I do not! Now let me out!" she said putting her hands on her hips, unconsciously revealing her clean shaven pussy to his hot gaze.

"You're naughtier than you pretend to be Granger," he smirked grabbing her hand and pulling her under the water with him, it ran in rivets down her body and across her curves as he pulled her close, putting one hand on the small of her back and the other in her wet hair tilting her head up to look at him. She let her eyes fall closed as he lowered his mouth to hers kissing her deeply. She wound her arms around his shoulders when his tongue intertwined with hers and she pressed herself even closer to him. She moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down her sides to rest on her hips, pulling her to him his cock beginning to harden against her stomach. Feeling him stirring against her she smiled against his lips before dropping to her knees, she began to stroke his hardening cock marveling at the size it was long and thick and she licked her lips in anticipation. She slowly wrapped her lips around the head of his cock before slowly enveloping him all the way in her mouth. She softly grabbed his balls as she began to suck his cock, each time she got further and further up until she was taking him all the way down her throat.

"Fuck you're too good at this Granger, you're not the little prude everyone thinks you are," he groaned lightly guiding her head with is hands tangled in her wet curls. Soon she was gagging on this cock as it slipped all the way down her throat.

"Fuck yes," he said as he shot his load down her throat moaning deeply as she swallowed every drop. She pulled off of him licking her lips with a satisfied grin.

"Come here you sexy little witch," he said pulling her into a deep kiss before spinning her around and pushing her down at the waist, her hands braced on the tiled wall. He kneeled behind her, staring at her smooth pussy lips. He gripped her ass cheeks in his hands and pulled them apart slightly before licking a line from her clit to her asshole. He then started flicking his tongue hard and fast against her clit making her moan loudly before licking up the wetness along her lips. Then he stuck his tongue as far as it would go in her hot pussy before moving back to her clit. Taking one of his hands he slipped two fingers into her warmth before steadily pumping them in and out as he sucked and licked her clit.

"Oh god! That feels amazing," she moaned arching her back so that she was even easier to finger fuck. He began to press his fingertips against her g-spot every time he pushed them into her and continuously sucked on her clit until she couldn't take it anymore and her pussy sucked his fingers into her as she came. Theo licked up the wetness from her slit before standing up and gripping her hips tightly. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance barely pressing in.

"What do you want baby," he said teasing her as she wiggled her ass back onto him.

"Please fuck me!" she begged. Without another word he slammed his fat cock into her velvet pussy.

"You're so tight and wet," Theo groaned gripping her hips tightly as he thrusted into her in slow deep strokes that had her getting chills up and down her spine and her begging for more.

"Harder…faster," she cried looking over her shoulder at him pounding into her. He smirked and began to slam into her as hard and fast as he could, sinking into her warmth over and over. His balls were smacking against her clit and her breasts were bouncing with every thrust.

"Oh god, I'm cumming," she screamed just as her pussy tightened around him and she shuddered with release.

Theo groaned at her extreme tightness, quickly pulling out of her and turning her around. Lifting her up from under her thighs he pressed her back against the shower wall before sinking back into her heat.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk," he said capturing her mouth in a toe curling kiss as he continued to fuck her sensitive pussy. She gripped his shoulders leaving marks with her nails as he pumped into her hard and fast. She was moaning and panting as he slammed into her, he leaned down and sucked one of her nipples into his warm mouth.

"You are a little slut aren't you?" he asked fucking her deep and hard, her eyes rolling back in her head at his dirty words. Within three more thrusts she was cumming yet again, her toes curling and her head thrashing back and forth as her orgasm washed over her hard and quickly. Pulling out of her yet again he turned her so that her front was pressed against the glass of the shower door. Her boobs were pressed against the glass and her hands were braced against it as well. Theo pressed down on her lower back so that her ass was arched out against him and he easily slipped into her soaking wet pussy. He braced his hands over hers, entangling their fingers together before beginning to pound into her as hard and fast and deep as he could.

"You are such a naughty little witch," he groaned into her hear leaning down to suck on her neck as he slipped in and out of her tight warmth.

"Theo! Oh god, you feel so good!" she moaned loudly letting her forehead fall against the glass. Theo placed a wet kiss on the back of her neck before, he began to lose control his thrusts becoming wild and sporadic.

"Cum with me baby," he said pushing balls deep into her and biting the juncture of her shoulder and neck as he began to blow his load into her. She came at the same time, milking his cock her entire body trembling.

Theo pulled out of her and grinned, "well I guess we missed first period."


End file.
